deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo vs Nightmare
Soul Reapers. BigSwordsAndDemonsInside.jpg|Jioto576 İchigo vs Nightmare.png|Yapmaci1234 ' 'Discription Bleach vs Soulcaliber! Which Soul-stealing fighter will take the win? 'Intro' Necro: Throughout history the Grim Reaper has been a feared individual. But these Reapers are diffrent then the rest. For one thing neither of them use a scythe. Mercer: Ichigo Kuroskai, The Substitue Shimigami. Necro: And Nightmare, The Azure Knight. Mercer: He Necro and I'm Mercer, and together we are Necromercer. Necromercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Ichigo' Necro: No one ever said Ichigo Kurosaki was a normal kid. Mercer: Ya see, he can see the dead people, like that one kid from the sixth sense. But that's not all. Ichigo's mother was killed by a "Ghost", which is later found out to be a demon called a Hollow. Necro: Later in life, when Ichigo was seventeen he met a girl by the name Rukia, who accidently gave Ichigo her Soul Reaper powers. Mercer: And with that, one of the most badass anime protaganists was born. Necro: Ichigo wields the Zanpakuto, a sword made of Ichigo's soul. ''' '''Mercer: When Ichigo turns into his Soul Reaper form, he leaves his real body behind in the physical world, and gets a new body made of Reishi, which is invisible to humans and to anything without super senses. Necro: With Ichigo's new power he can fly, run at lightning fast speeds, and get smacked through entire city blocks with very little damage done to his person. Mercer: Ichigo's sword is named Zengetsu, and It has a spirt form that is esentaly the same as Ichigo in almost every way. Necro: Every Soul Reaper Has a Zanpakuto spirit in them, but Ichigo has two. Mercer: Ichigo is a Soul Reaper because his dad was one too, and he is also part Quincy, (Humans with spirit powers) And part Hollow(Demon), and part Fullbringer(They can see dead people). Necro: Ichigo has many diffrent attacks that he uses to fight hollows, the first of which is Ichigo's signature attack, the Getsuga Tansho, which is basicly a sword beam that can be fired from up close and far away, and Ichigo can charge it up and fire a really big one. ''' '''Mercer: Ichigo can also use the Blut Vene, a shield like skill that block most types of attacks, however it has limits, such being unable to block attacks that are greater than his sprititual energy. Necro: Ichigo has many super forms Ichigo's base for is called Shikai, and his next form is called Bankai. Bankai gives Ichigo a times ten boost of power. Mercer: Next is Hollow Mask. This form can lift five hundred tons. Necro: Vasto Lorde is another form that grants Ichigo a massive power boost, at the cost of Ichigo's control of his body. Mercer: Dangai Ichigo allows Ichigo to shatter mountains with ease, And even break through the Black Coffin attack, which is a black hole in a box. Necro: Right after that Ichigo survived an explosion that exploded with the force roughly 814 kilotons of TNT. Mercer: Ichigo's ultimate attack is called the Mugetsu. The Mugetsu is a powerful projectile that uses all of Ichigo's energy at one time. Necro: Ichigo has one more form. A new form of Bankai that increased Ichigo's physical strength and speed by tenfold. Mercer: Overall, Ichigo is an insanely powerful soul reaper, with quite a few weaknesses. The first is Ichigo's overall lack of stamina and difficulty when it comes to some one who has mare spiritual power than he does. Ichigo: Now I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shimigami. ' 'Nightmare Necro: The Soul Edge was a powerful sword that was corrupted by the demon Inferno. When the sword was taken over none could wield it without being possessed by Inferno. No one except Algol, that is. Mercer: Sadly, Algol's son stole the sword from him and used it to kill his mom. Getting possessed sucks. A lot. Necro: Algol then killed his kid and destroyed Soul Edge. Sort of. Because the sword came back in the fifteen hundreds, where it was destroyed again. Then the sword appeared at an auction hundreds of years later. Mercer: Nightmare later possessed a guy name Sigfried, but he got freed. Because Nightmare is a sore loser he possessed Sigfried's armor. Necro: Nightmare has many different powers and abilities that allow him to be the most feared villian in the Soul-verse. The first of which is the fact that he is a master swordsman, next is his ability to fly at hypersonic speeds. Nightmare can also teleport almost instantaniously. Mercer: Of course Nightmare has a large amount of attacks and skills to get him through his battles. First up is the Double Death Claw, a two strike punch to his enemy's face. Necro: The Crimson Vortex is a dash slash attack. Mercer: The Shoulder Rush is a a soulder ram that staggers the target. Necro: The Flap Jack is a powerful suplex-like attack in which Nightmare picks up his target and slams them in to the ground really hard. Mercer: The Death Lord's Vengeance is very similar to Double Death Claw, except for the fact that Nightmare stabs the target after the second punch. Necro: The Soul Smasher is a powerful blast of energy that Nightmare can shoot from his hand or his sword. Mercer: The Soul Wave is anouther powerful projectile, but it can only be shot from the sword. (Both projectiles can be charged.) Necro: Nightmare has a drop kick attack that deals some pretty massive damage. Mercer: Evil Seed is a poweful move in which Nightmare punches the opponent in to the air, then uppercuts them, and finally impales them into the ground and creates a ball of energy around them that absorbs their soul. Necro: Dark Reconquista is a powerful vertical slash that knocks back Nightmare's foes. Mercer: Grim Lord is a four hit attack. First, Nightmare kicks the foe into the air, followed by a punch which sends them higher in the air, next is Nightmare grabbing the enemy in a crushing grasp, and then firing an energy blast in the target's face. Necro: Bloody Invasion is a powerful earthquake attack, in which Nightmare slams his fist into the ground really hard. Mercer: And of course Nightmare has a Super form. And that form is called Night Terror. The Night Terror form allows Nightmare to fly around the stage at lightning fast speeds, shoot lasers, grants him a healing factor, and boost his strength, durability, and a decent boost in speed. Necro: When the Soul Edge is at full power it can create and destroy continants casually,making him very powerful as a final boss. Mercer: Nightmare can also create illusions that drive the veiwers of the illusion insane. Necro: And if the host body of Nightmare is defeated, Inferno comes out to battle the one who beat his host body. Inferno can fly at hypersonic speeds, and tempt the person into picking up the sword, and he then posesses their body, and they become the next Nightmare. Mercer: However Nightmare has one huge weakness. And that weakness is that if his sword is broken it will kill him, as the suit of armor he wears is empty. Necro: Overall, Nightmare is a powerful being that is one of the most feared in the Soulcalibur universe for a reason. Nightmare: I shall show you the greatest NIGHTMARE! 'Set' Necromercer: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ichigo_vs_nightmare_set_1_by_epiclinksam-dc92qcl.png|By epiclinksam ichigo_vs_nightmare_set_2_by_epiclinksam_dc960oo-fullview.jpg|by epicklinksam ' 'Fight Las Noches Nightmare landed on top of a tall building. " Rukia, is that a new type of Hollow?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked from a building behind Nightmare. " Most likely. Be careful Ichigo. You can sense this thing's power right?" " Yeah, it's a very dark and evil energy. I'll engage." Ichigo said as pulled the massive sword off of his back. (Cue:Shonen Showdown) FIGHT! "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his Zanpakuto in a wide arc. A very surprised Nightmare dodged the attack. "Soul Wave!" Nightmare screamed as a sickly red glow emanated from his sword, followed by a red slash projectile. Ichigo fired another Getsuga Tensho to counter the blast and Nightmare and Ichigo's attacks collided, creating a massive explosion that leveled the building Nightmare had just been standing on. Nightmare teleported to the ground and pointed his sword at Ichigo, who had just landed in front of him. "You dare to challenge me? You fool. You don't stand a chance against me'! I''' 'am Nightmare! ''Now prepare to die puny human!" "Shut up!" Ichigo yelled as he rushed at Nightmare, his Zangetsu held at shoulder height. Nightmare lifted his sword and parryed Ichigo's slash, the resulting shock wave created cracks in the street. Nightmare shoved Ichigo away from him, and then pointed his sword at the Substitue Shinigami, preparing to fire a blast of energy at his opponent. "''Soul Smasher!" ''Nightmare yelled at Ichigo, as his sword began to glow again. "Getsuga Tensho!" Nightmare teleported behind Ichigo and swung Soul Edge in a brutal arc. Ichigo turned around just in time, and blocked the attack with the flat of his blade. Nightmare lifted Ichigo above his head and slammed him down onto the ground. Ichigo coughed blood and lept up, kicking Nightmare in the face, sending him flying backwards into a building, completely pulverizing it. Ichigo stood up and gathered his power around him, and screamed at the top of his lungs. And then he stopped. Nightmare got up and brushed the rubble off his body, just in time to see Ichigo pull his face clean off. Ichigo had transfromed into his Hollow Mask form! Nightmare used Crimson Vortex to get over to Ichigo in a blink of an eye, and the two engaged in a sword duel, Ichigo slashing at lightning fast speeds, with Nightmare blocking and returning every strike. Nightmare managed to shove Ichigo off balance, and punch him in the face, sending Ichigo flying back wards. Nightmare teleported high into the air and roared. A dark, evil power aura appeaered around Nightmare. Ichigo watched in amazment as a pair of wings appeared on Nightmare's back, and his hands became massive toothy hands. It was Night Terror! Night Terror lifted Soul Edge over his head and roared again, and he then pointed his free hand at Ichigo, and fired a laser beam at the Shimigami. Ichigo dodged the laser and appeared behind Night Terror, and slashed him across the back. But Night Terror was not damaged at all. As Ichigo's sword broke on Night Terror's back. ' '"(In thoughts.) Zengetsu! are you all right?" "I'm not okay. But you can still win this. Recall me, and I'll be fine." "Got it." Ichigo sheathed Zengetsu, and drew a smaller but sharper sword from his robes. Ichigo and Night Terror flew at each other and swung their swords in wild arcs, each blow connecting with the other's blade. The resulting clash of steel sent both flying back into the air. " That's it! I'm done with this! Mugetsu!" Night Terror stared in awe at the the Mugetsu. "Take This!" Ichigo screamed as he fired the Mugetsu at Night Terror. Everything was black. After a while, the darkness cleared. All that remained of Night Terror was the shattered remains of the infamous blade, Soul Edge. Ichigo stood in the ruins of the city, and looked at the sword. Rukia walked up next to Ichigo. "Mission acccomplished?" Rukia asked with a smile. "Mission accomplished." Ichigo agreed. "Better get this back to the soul societiy." Rukia said as she reached down to pick up the broken pieces. "I don't think we should touch that." Ichigo said as he turned around to walk away. "I agree." Said Rukia turned around to follow Ichigo. K.O. 'Result ' Necro: Ouch. Twice to an anime charecter. Mercer: Anyway, this was not much short of a stomp. In base forms Nightmare may have stood a chance, But as soon as Ichigo transformed for the first time, Not even Night Terror could have stood up to Hollow Mask Ichigo. Necro: Lets look at speed real quick. Ichigo can move well over the speed of light, and Nightmare can dodge bullets at his best. Mercer: Don't even get us started on strength and durability. Continent busting power is great, but Ichigo's high moon level strength is just insane! And this is exatacly the same in the durability catagory. ''' '''Necro: In the end Ichigo had every possible way to win this, while Nightmare may have had a way to kill the Soul Reaper, it's unlikely that he could put him down for good. Mercer: Looks like Nightmare could not reap a win. Necro: The winner is Ichigo. 'Next Time' 'Trivia' *'This is Necromercer's first fight that stars an anime character vs a fighting game character' *'This fight would be done in 3D animation' *'The Music is Shonen Showdown was played in Ichigo's episode of Death Battle, where he fought Naruto Uzamaki.' *'Everytime Ichigo has appeared on Screwattack he has fought a Naruto charecter' *'This is Nightmare's second bout with an anime character, the first being Guts from Beserk.' *'The connections between Ichigo and Nightmare are that both collect souls, and have monster forms' *'This Is Necromercer's first fight to receive a remaster.' Category:Necromercer Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Japan Combatants Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Edited by Inkriel Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Completed by Necromercer Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Necromercer Pre Reboot